


Steak Tartare

by HoneyBlue



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Creampie, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Other Food Souls, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Romance, Smitten Red Wine, horrible writing rip, implied marathon sex, innocent and dumb steak, insecure steak, kinda explicit sexual content, red wines thirsty in more ways than one, soft sappy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: Steak gets eaten up
Relationships: Red Wine/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Raw Beef Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: horrible smut, horrible writing, bottom Steak, ooc
> 
> i could've split it into two chapters but eh wtvs
> 
> i'm still laughing at the title, dont mind me

"Steak?"

The mentioned snapped out of his thoughts, focusing his eyes on the petite lady that appeared out of nowhere. Gingerbread looked at him, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"You seem pretty out of it, are you alright?"

"Uh..Yeah, no need to worry."

Gingerbread didn't look any bit convinced but she had just nodded her head before asking whether he had seen Red Wine around.

His body stiffened at the mention of Red Wine, his mind travelling back to just yesterday. They were bickering as usual, this time over something stupid as well.

Steak had remembered saying some stuff off-handedly, out of pure spite which resulted in a very angry Red Wine. The red haired man admits that it was probably his fault for mocking the other man's affiliation for blood. He had definitely struck a nerve.

Red Wine had nearly erupted on the spot, his eyes gleaming a bright red as he closed a fist around his collar. Steak could still remember the words he spoke,

"I dare you to say that again." Red Wine had gritted those words out. Steak knew he had already messed up but he wasn't one to give in so easily, "I said you're an idiot that's why no one likes you!"

Red Wine had scoffed out loud, his fist releasing him as his eyes flashed something akin to hurt. "Yes, I'm an idiot."

Steak was undeniably shocked as this was the first time Red Wine had ever agreed with him on something but the next sentence made him question his sanity.

"An idiot for liking you!"

By the time Steak came to, the other man was already long gone.

Red Wine likes him, he wanted to lie to himself and say maybe it was a friendly form of like but deep down Steak knew, Red Wine _likes_ like him.

How ridiculous, how is he in anyway attractive enough for someone like Red Wine to like. Haven't they established long ago that they hated each other, how did this even come about.

All these questions had kept echoing in his head the entire night, he had already caused a hole in the wall from his frustration. A weird feeling had bubbled up in his chest at this revelation, a really tiny part of him felt a lot more at ease.

"I haven't seen him," Steak replied curtly. Gingerbread had taken notice of his attitude if the inpatient look on her features meant anything. Steak had quickly gotten up to leave the room, not wanting to answer anymore of these questions.

He was in no doubt conflicted, Red Wine was his partner and a good friend, not that he would admit it but he held the other man in high regard. He had never thought that the other man would…what was he supposed to do with this information.

Steak admits that Red Wine was pretty attractive and such, but he had never thought of him in any other way apart from enemy in the past and friend right now.

His brain hurt from all these complicated stuff, he was never one to deal with romantic things in the first place. So, he did the most logical thing he could and that was to avoid.

Red Wine clearly didn't look all that pleased with him avoiding him, but what could Steak do. He couldn't just go ahead and pretend that nothing happened. In the end, he had actually went ahead to pretend nothing happened.

Almost everyone in the restaurant could feel something wrong with the two of them, the restaurant was so quiet the past few days. The sound of bickering no longer ringing throughout the establishment.

Master Attendant had specifically sat down to talk with him, asking whether he and Red Wine had really fallen out. Steak had lied through his teeth, saying that they both were fine which of course Master Attendant just called bullshit.

Master Attendant had then proceeded to warn him if he doesn't solve it, he would definitely interfere which Steak really didn't need. The situation with Red Wine was already bad enough.

So, Steak had pushed all that who-hahs to the back of his mind as he resumed interaction with Red Wine. The latter had seem crestfallen with every interaction, though it might just be Steak's mind playing tricks on him.

Regardless, he managed to keep a decent enough distance. As long as it fooled everyone else, he was able to tolerate it for now.

Red Wine definitely fucked everything up big time, he haven't meant to say it but it slipped out of his mouth and he had no other way to turn back time. He had expected the reaction, though he had really hoped that Steak would at least acknowledge it or something.

He didn't know when or how he even ended up liking that red-haired brute, he just knows that his cold heart would warm when he saw him, ache if he was feeling down. He just knows he wants to protect him as much as the other did on the battlefield.

If Steak knew how he felt, no doubt would he be disgusted considering the other man hated him for all that is worth. He had really kept those feelings under wraps, determined to take it down to his grave.

Eventually, he would be able to move on and forget all about the fiery youth but fate seems to really be shitting with him. Not only has those butterflies not get digested, they had multiplied up into his heart.

Steak was a fine man, really other than the fact that he had bad communication skills, doesn't think before he speaks, has a knack for offending people and…you get it.

However, the other traits in him like his undying loyalty, fiery passion and his ever loving kind heart had changed Red Wine's perspective of him. The latter could also really use a lesson in being a selfless soul.

Red Wine had to control himself to not make heart eyes at the man or leer at his exposed skin, which was the hardest. Steak was always wearing that cropped piece, revealing his tanned skin to the public's eyes.

More than once, had he wanted to wrap the man up so no one else would be able to take a second look. Really he was fucked.

Gingerbread had only snorted when he finally revealed this secret which he had guarded for years, which he _thought_ he had guarded for years.

Anyone with eyes can see, she had smiled sweetly. Red Wine only had a second to think about the embarrassment before he realised that Steak might have known too.

He's the only one without eyes, Gingerbread then claimed, assuring the food soul before he went into panic mode.

Red Wine had believed, considering that yes, Steak was very much blind to this sort of stuff. Gingerbread only sighed heavily, clearly worried about her two friends.

Recently, Red Wine had felt the oncoming effects of a bloodlust. It might have something to do with the full lunar eclipse coming in. He had never appreciated these moments, occurring more often than he liked.

His body thrummed excitedly, his thirst for blood growing more and more evident as the eclipse closed in. He had kept this part of him secret, even if Steak knew of his affiliation with blood he didn't know this part of him.

The moon had mysterious energies and the lunar cycle was definitely one that he cannot neglect. In the past, he had taken to go to those blood donation foundations for human blood. But this time human blood just didn't do the trick.

Animal blood never sated the thirst, only making it worse as he had noticed during his first few times. What's with this further development, just a year ago he was able to sate the thirst with normal human blood.

Many a times he had wondered what Steak's blood would taste like, would it be as fiery as his personality or be the same iron-y taste as the others that he had.Even without the effects of bloodlust, Steak's blood had always called out to him. The warm liquid flowing under his prominent veins, they drew him in alike moths to a lamp.

Red Wine had to control himself multiple times to not sink his fangs into the other's neck or wrist, who knows what the other person might do. Probably stake him with garlic and throw him out into the sun.

He had laughed at the image, only Steak would be dumb enough to think that garlic could do anything to him. He was no vampire but he sadly behaved like one.

The bloodlust had also brought in other conditions that he would rather not think about. Again in the past, he would be able to settle it fine with some girl or guy that he found decent enough.

But recently with those darned feelings that had resurfaced up, he just couldn't bring himself to do anything. Red Wine had curbed his urges so much he was basically a faux monk as this point.

This abstinence was making him more irritable than ever before, his mind had conjured up so many images and all of them had the same person in them.

The fiery red-haired food soul on his knees, on his back, on his fours. All the tanned skin for him to touch and all the blood that he could offer. Needless to say, Red Wine broke a table to curb those urges of relieving himself.

He wasn't going to come with the thoughts of Steak in his mind, he couldn't.

Who was he kidding, he had came so many times with the thought of the other food soul in his head. Every fight with Steak had left him with a raging hard on, and that was almost nearly everyday.

The close proximity with the man had his hormones losing control all the damn time. Thank god Steak was always too caught up cooling himself off to notice anything wrong with the other man.

He had went for hook ups occasionally when his wrists were just not doing it, each time only getting a relief when he thought of Steak. After every session did he then feel even more hopeless at himself.

Red Wine didn't expect his own outburst, he was just so stressed from everything. The effects of the eclipse making him sensitive and his hunger and thirst making him even more irritable.

The moment he pulled Steak in close, his body was screaming at him to mark and claim. To sink his fangs into that delectable skin, or even better, pin him down to fuck him senseless.

Those thoughts were quickly chased away by the reply Steak gave, as if a vat of cold water came splashing down. Right, Steak would never consider him at all.

Red Wine had just let his mouth run, not even bothering to think it through. He was so sick and tired of this one-sided love that would never be reciprocated.

Of course he had regretted it deeply when he cleared his head off, he had behaved so rashly…so alike him. Red Wine had felt kinda bad just throwing something like that at Steak, when Steak was such a dumb idiot when it came to things like this.

He had expected the man to run away, anyone would but it still hurt. To think he was still bickering with him just days ago, now they were more like strangers.

Red Wine didn't want to lose their friendship because of his stupid feelings towards the other man but he guessed it was inevitable. So when Steak started acting like nothing had ever happened, he was frustrated to say the least.

Red Wine didn't want this tension between them, so close but he couldn't have him. He would rather sever all ties with the man than keep this empty friendship.

Steak nearly jumped out of his skin when he entered his room to see Red Wine. The latter was leaning against the wall, he seemed to have been waiting for him. He cleared his throat, not liking this awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was stiff as he looked everywhere else.

Steak had just returned from his delivery mission, he remembered hiding in the ice arena when Master Attendant was assigning the other missions so he didn't have to be paired up with Red Wine.

Ever since things have changed between them, he couldn't help but notice the other's gaze that was almost always on him. That gaze had burnt right through him, making him even more uneasy.

He really hasn't meant for things to progress this way but he really didn't know what to do. He couldn’t even decide what he wanted for lunch, how would he be able to consider such a huge thing.

Red Wine had wordlessly approached him, his steps gentle yet firm as if it was stepping on his heart or something like that. The look the other gave him almost suffocated him. Was it him or is it getting real hot in here…

The purple haired man had closed the door before pushing him against the wood, stepping right into his personal bubble. Steak then realised the bright red glow in the other man's eyes, gulping visibly at the almost carnal look.

It was as if he was entranced by those red ores glinting under the warm lighting, his body relaxing against the door. With the other man so close to him, he could smell the sharp scent of cologne.

Red Wine licked his lips, the pink muscle dipping out to coat his lips with a sheen. His fangs had long elongated, protruding out of his mouth as he leaned in closer.Steak could feel his heart start running a marathon, this close proximity was getting to him.

"Tell me to stop," Red Wine whispered breathily into his ear, evoking an involuntary shudder.

"I- he bit down onto his lower lip as the other man ran a tongue along his earlobe, the wet, slimy feeling slightly ticklish. Heat was licking at his skin, his cheeks undoubtedly flushed.

Red Wine pulled away, his fists clenched in restraint, "Tell me to stop and I will pretend none of this ever happened, we'll just go back to how we were."

His voice was strained as he took in deep breaths, clearly controlling himself.

Steak remained silent, his brain still processing the situation. Really what good was his brain for.

Seeing as he didn't reply, Red Wine's eyes darkened,

"I'll take it that you want to continue then." With that the man was back to pinning him against the door, invading his personal bubble again. Red Wine had locked the door before he started nosing along his jaw, sniffing him like a dog.

"Wait!-" Steak was about to push him away, though his arms were caught easily in the other's surprisingly firm grip.

"Too late."

Red Wine had let the bloodlust take over his senses, his eyes brightening as the aromatic scent of blood evaded his nose. The vein was right underneath his lips, he just had to sink down a little and he could finally taste this forbidden fruit.

Steak struggled under his grip, he was a lot more stronger as compared to usual. Just to make sure his prey doesn't escape, he really pinned him down, one of his legs going between the other man's to keep him in place.

His fangs had sliced through the delicate skin easily, the man beneath gasping in pain. The taste of Steak's blood was extraordinary if he could describe it in any way.

So warm and so sweet, like a lovely tea time dessert just that this one was so much more precious. The feeling of finally feeding after so long, his starved body craved so much more.

Red Wine greedily gulped down the delectable liquid, the sweet bursts of flavor meeting his taste buds with each suck. The blood he drank warmed him up from head to toe, at least breaking away the bloodlust for now.

He had stopped before he could drain the other dry, the food soul already looking dazed and lightheaded at the loss of blood when he pulled away.

Red Wine made sure to lick away any more beads of the red liquid, not wanting to waste any bit of it. He had licked around the punctures, his saliva containing a coagulant for the blood to stop flowing.

Now that his hunger was sated, his thirst needs to be quenched.

Steak had grabbed onto the other's shirt, his hands wanting to grab a hold of something. The prominent feeling of blood leaving his body was odd to say the least, he could feel his four limbs slowly go numb as Red Wine continued sucking on him.

He would be scared if this person wasn't Red Wine, but he was so he at least trusted that he won't end up getting drained dry. Steak had known Red Wine's "obsession" with blood but he didn't know that he was this obsessed.

The other food soul really seemed hungry from his point of view, how long had he went without blood. Perhaps, he should research on some iron boosting diet for the man…

Steak relaxed naturally under the man, letting him take as much as he wanted. Though there was this one part of him that kinda feared that maybe he might really just get drained dry right here.

Though he quickly shook away the thought, trusting that Red Wine wouldn't hurt him at least not under the conditions of a brawl. This close proximity and intimacy still made him flustered, he was just glad that Red Wine was too busy to even take note.

After a couple more seconds did he start to feel lightheaded, the blood loss getting to him. Steak felt the world shift around him, opening his eyes to see Red Wine above him. Beneath him was the familiar feeling of his mattress, at least the man had the decency to put him to bed.

His dazed eyes had focused on the purple haired man, the other's eyes full of something he couldn't quite understand. He just seemed hungry, but didn't he just drink from him…

Red Wine had leaned closer, his sharp features enlarging in his vision. Steak haven't realised he had such nice eyes, the dark red was pretty against his pale skin.

In his dazed state, he felt something soft meet his lips. A slight hint of iron mingling as a wet, slimy appendage entered his mouth. He had closed his eyes, feeling really relaxed for some reason as the thing roamed around.

It was most probably the lack of oxygen to his brain and not him feeling safe around the other food soul. The thing had tangled around his tongue, coaxing him to reciprocate the kiss.

A cold touch had started to roam around his exposed abdomen, sliding across his skin. The cold was a huge contrast to his usually warm body, leaving goosebumps along its path.

His gut was telling him that this situation might be dangerous, considering he had never experienced something like this before. But the other party was Red Wine so he threw all that caution into the wind.

Hands had expertly removed his belt before a cold touch around his cock had him hissing. He had not even realised he was half-hard, this foreign feeling made him slightly uncomfortable.

This ache within him cleared his head a little, the sting from the friction snapped him out of his daze. Steak opened his eyes, looking directly into Red Wine's dark red eyes. The man looked even more hungrier than before, the carnal desire rolling off him in waves.

He winced at the light squeeze on his cock, a small mewl escaping his lips before he could contain it. His body was quivering yet so tense from his nerves.

Red Wine had smirked, "You don't play with yourself often, do you?"

"Shut up!" Steak retorted, looking away to hide.

"Cute."

Seeing Steak like this in front of him was perhaps a gift from God himself, not that he was a saint by any means but he could die happy now. Red Wine continued to stroke the other, his fingers collecting the pre come for lubrication. He twisted and turned, making sure the calluses on his palm were in contact with the heated organ.

He had taken to stare at Steak's face, not wanting to miss out on any of the expressions that he might have. His furrowed brows along with his bitten lip all entered his vision. Steak knew he was looking at him, the red on his cheeks darkening as he buried his face into the sheets.

"You aren't as big as I thought you would be." Red Wine had commented, his hand picking up speed.

"You!" Steak had turned to look at him, before turning back as he huffed in frustration.

His other hand had travelled down to his testes, a pinch was all it took to push him over the edge. The man released with a low groan, his release wet and warm on his palm.

Red Wine went ahead to lick at the creamy white substance, making sure to eye Steak as he did so. The latter had blushed a tomato red, his entire body covered in a pinkish hue as he quickly averted his eyes.

Right now, Steak's entire composure held nothing in comparison to his normal self. He was a knight, he had to shoulder many responsibilities, protecting the people behind him. He had always trained for the better, never showing any part of him that was less than adequate.

Yet right now, he was so open and pliant to Red Wine's ministrations. He let the man undress him fully as he sucked on every part of his skin, leaving marks along the way.

His fists were clenching and unclenching, the situation made him nervous and slightly distressed. He had to bite down on his lips to make sure nothing escaped. This wasn't like the battlefield where he knew how things went.

A bite caused him to hiss in pain, the other man had bit down around his neck though he didn't draw anymore blood. The sensations around his neck, all the sucking, biting and licking sent heat throughout his body.

His senses zoned in on the tingly feeling, a stirring heat pooling down towards his abdomen. Instinctively he nearly pushed the other man off of him though he stopped himself, his entire body must show how distraught he must be, his elbows holding himself up in an attempt for any form of leverage.

Steak watched the other man as he sat back up, removing his clothing piece by piece till he was clad in his boxers. It wasn't as if they never saw each other's body before but this time, it was a different sensation.

He could clearly see the bulge, the reddened tip slightly poking out from beneath the fabric. His throat ran dry, heat further pooling downwards.

Red Wine pulled off those boxers, his length springing right out. It was nearly as thick as his but it was longer and it curved nicely. Steak had felt a little bit of a slam in his pride at that but he had just swallowed it down.

His legs were hiked up without warning as Red Wine settled between his thighs. The man had taken out a bottle of some sorts out of nowhere, quickly squirting out some of its contents.

The smell of artificial watermelon permeated through the heated air, a sickly sweet smell that pierced his nostrils. Cold, wet fingers traced around his exposed entrance, his body tensing up at the feeling.

It was quite embarrassing to be this exposed in front of someone else, the parts of him that were meant to be private just on display. The heat licked around his entire body, the pinkish hue darkening.

The intrusion was quite uncomfortable, though the lubricant made the slide just a tad bit easier. This foreign feeling made him even more distraught, his hands gripping tightly onto the bedsheets.

Red Wine prepared him fairly quickly, his patience was indeed running out and his erection was so painful. He had to control his urges of just penetrating the other man but that would definitely hurt him and that was a big no in his books.

Steak slowly got used to those fingers in him, if the expression on his face meant anything. His eyes were shut tightly, his jaw clenched as well as his already leaking cock. Red Wine remembered the flinch in the other's body when he brushed against a specific part as more pre come started beading at the tip.

The pinkish hue had slowly turned into a red, his entire body was flushed so prettily. Red Wine needed to take in deep breaths as he continued prepping the man.

How many times had he imagined this scene in his head, he didn't know but now that he finally got an inkling of the image, he could feel his desires multiplying ten folds. His abstinence had made it worse and he was determined to claim every bit of the man before him.

Red Wine pushed the head against the clenching entrance, the rim catching onto his length. He leaned forward to take in the man's nipple, attempting to distract him from the pain as he started pushing in.

The grip around his dick was deliciously tight and he nearly came just from pushing in. He made sure that Steak had enough time to adjust as he continued biting and sucking around his nipples.

The muffled noises Steak made were music to his ears and he definitely wanted to hear more. He had felt the clench around his dick at some point, knowing full well that the man he was buried in had released again.

But it's alright, he could make him come as many times as he wants.

"I've always thought about doing this to you." Red Wine breathed, his hips thrusting into tight heat.

That revelation made Steak even more flustered, their actions already making him embarrassed enough. He continued to hide from the man's smothering gaze, his arm coming over to cover his eyes. Those dark red eyes were full of lust and something else.

The length in him was nearly jumbling up his insides, the initial slow pace turning into a punishing speed. Red Wine had just released with a low groan though it seemed like the hardness never died down.

The only evidence was the wet, hot heat that spurted right into him.

"Pin you down during our brawls and have my way with you."

The crude words Red Wine whispered into his ears had only made more heat curl under his belly, his ass clenching tighter onto the length in him. He was almost mortified by his own body, for he had felt almost scandalized by those words.

The man had leaned down to take his lips into a bruising kiss, biting down harshly on his lower lip. The taste of blood reached his senses, the initial sting reaching only later.

Steak tried to keep up with the other man's pace, his inexperience quite evident as he let the other man take control of the kiss. The thrusting had slowed down a tad bit, the hazy feeling lightening up a little.

Saliva had started to trickle out of his mouth from the intense open mouthed kiss, there were so many sensations hitting him at once and his body was so sensitive after his second orgasm.

He was laid so bare and open in front of Red Wine but he had not felt anything bad, instead it feels almost nice to be doing something like this with him.

"You look so pretty like this," Red Wine had released his lips, back to speaking shameless stuff.

The praise made his stomach flip, though his logical mind would have berated the other man for calling him pretty.

"Sprawled open on my cock."

"St-stop talking- Ah!" Steak could feel flames lick at his face, the length in him brushed against that specific spot with a shift of an angle. Numbing pleasure took over his senses, the heat surging from within.

"Your body is a lot more honest." Red Wine made sure to brush against his prostate with every thrust, his own length hardened fully from the pleasure attacking him.

Now he really couldn't control his moans anymore, more and more were slipping out of him as the pace quickened. Red Wine reached for his nipples again with a hand, the other hand reaching up to lock his wrists together above his head.

With that, his body was free for the man to touch, every part of him for him to take and claim. With a pinch to his erect nipple, he came yet again, his release adding another layer of white onto his abdomen.

After that, it was just hazy numbness that took over.

Steak didn't know how many times he had came that night, only remembering being manhandled onto his side, the length in him reaching deeper than it did, though the curve precisely settled against his prostate.

Red Wine had slowed down his pace, taken to bury himself deep and grinding right against his sensitive spot. He had burst into tears at that, quite embarrassingly but his body was so overstimulated. It was uncomfortable and he felt really sore but the numbing pleasure mixed in was sending so much to his hazed brain.

He remembered feeling bites along the back of his neck, his ears and even on his cheek. It was as if Red Wine wanted to bite a piece off of him, the grip around him was tight as well, pinning his entire body against his.

More crudeness was being whispered into his ears, stuff like how Red Wine wanted to fuck him in that suit he wore for the Valentine's Day event at the restaurant.

He remembered being manhandled onto his front, a pillow under his stomach to prop his ass up. This was such an embarrassing position but his dazed mind had only registered the biting and sucking on his butt cheeks.

Steak remembered the licks around his rim which he really wanted to run away from but the other man held him down, burying his face into his perky globes.

A tongue in him was definitely different from a cock in him, the muscle twisted and turned, running along the outer walls. It didn't go in too deep which was good, because he couldn't take it any more.

His virgin body could only take so much, his throat had ran hoarse from all his pleading to stop, his eyes swollen from the tears he had shed. His cock was drained dry, aching painfully while pressed against his abdomen.

The man behind him thrusted into him again, his hard length sending painful pleasure to every parts of his body. He couldn't even lift a finger to protest. He nearly passed out when he felt wet heat filling him to the brim, the cock in him finally softening.

Steak remembered the other man had already released five times, or at least the number of times he had felt heat fill him up. It was already 2am in the morning, he glanced at the clock on the night stand before his eyelids crashed down on him.

Steak felt like he was floating, his body feeling light and flowy as if he was in the clouds. His entire body was like jello, as if the bones in him disintegrated overnight.

There was an aroma of food that wafted into his nose, it was the familiar smell of bacon. It was tempting but he had never felt this tired in such a long time, food could wait.

He woke up yet again, his senses waking up as well. His ears picking up the chattering of the other food souls out in the yard, the bedsheets beneath him was new and he didn't feel the ickiness that he expected to feel.

His mind recounted the events of the previous night, the heated kisses, those expert fingers and the pain mixed with pleasure. His face burned at the memory.

He pried open his eyelids, the sunlight filtering through the window illuminating his room. He only registered the body behind him when Red Wine spoke up,

"How are you feeling?"

Steak had tensed up, remembering those shameless things the man said using this same voice of his. He decided to just not bother with the man, not feeling up for any conversation either. His throat burned a little, his face flushing as he remembered the sounds that left his mouth.

He noticed a cup of water on the nightstand along with a plate of bacon and eggs. A warm feeling emerged in his heart making him relax considerably.

Steak reached out for the cup but before his hand could even leave the bed, a pale arm had reached over for him. Red Wine brought the cup over to him as he helped him up into a half-sitting position, leaning his body against his.

Only when he moved did the ache on his back and nether regions start to hurt horribly. Even though they get injured on quite a daily basis, this pain was so much different. It was sour, stinging pain coming from his insides.

This close proximity felt nice, Red Wine was a lot more gentler than ever as he started to massage his sore waist. Steak was just glad the other person could not see the heat upon his cheeks

He even had troubles lifting up his hand, a surge of irritation came from within him. It's all because of this wolf in sheep's clothing. He shot a glare towards the lecher as he gulped down much needed water.

Something wet leaked out of him as he shifted, his entire body burning up when he realised what it was. This perverted bastard had taken advantage of him, through and thorough.

He glared at the man behind him again, Red Wine was practically glowing. His pale skin was tinged with a light shade of pink, looking livelier than he had ever seen him before.

At least his sacrifice wasn't for nothing but then he remembered the man had continued to bully him even when he had begged to stop, along with the embarrassing tears and his embarrassing behavior. This fucking pervert.

Red Wine didn't mean to go all gung ho the night before. His erection had lasted longer than usual, probably the after effects of his faux monk phase as well as the fact that Steak was right where he wanted him to be.

He had lost all semblance of control, he had wanted to be gentle for Steak's first time but who knew his desires turned him into such a beast. When he finally got his relief, he had pulled out of the other man's limp body feeling the guilt slam into him in waves. But once he eyed all the marks he had left behind; the bruises, bite marks as well as the white in between those cheeks, he had felt so satisfied and sated.

He had claimed every inch of the other man, in and out. Steak was finally his and his only.

Red Wine watched the other man and his attempts to ignore him, Steak's cheeks were stained a fiery red, almost matching his hair colour just like the night before. He quickly got rid of those thoughts before his nether regions decided to say hi.

He massaged the man's waist, feeling the body relax underneath his touch.

Really, Steak's body was so pliant and honest with him and it had made his heart melt. He didn't feel the need to tease the man as how he would normally, knowing full well Steak might really just chop his dick off.

The man continued to hide from him when he had picked him up to go to the washroom, the other had occasionally glared at him, though his glares didn't seem like glares to him.

With his red rimmed eyes and red tinted cheeks he had looked like a little kitten that got bullied. Steak was so adorable, shying away from his roaming fingers that went to clean up his entrance.

His dick had stirred to life when he eyed the come that trickled down onto the bathroom floor, which Steak had obviously taken note of considering their close proximities.

Steak gave him a look, chilling him to the bone. He cleared his throat, shifting away to keep some distance between his crotch and the other man.

This sort of treatment was nice, Steak had concluded. Being taken care of was nice. But he wondered if it was just the feeling of getting cared for or was it the fact that the other party was Red Wine.

He imagined if it was someone else that did this, like Bamboo Rice but he immediately shuddered when he thought of the other man touching him intimately.

Red Wine fetched him a change of clothes, even helping him dress properly for the day. Though, it didn't seem that he could even take a few steps without crumbling to the floor.

Again it was all that lecher's fault but the latter had taken care of him so well, his anger had dissipated quickly. He then lounged in his bed for the entire day, falling in and out of sleep as Red Wine sat by his side.

The image was oddly domestic in Steak's head but he didn't mind it surprisingly. He had woken up again late afternoon, the purple-haired food soul gone from his room. He couldn't help the small feeling of disappointment but he had climbed out of bed, his legs still shaky but he pressed on.

Steak stumbled to the mirror perched on his desk, his jaws nearly dropping at how horrible he looked. There was bruises and bitemarks all around his neck, looking like he got attacked by some ferocious beast.

The worst one had to be the bitemark on his left cheek,

"Red Wine!"

Things between them maintained the same, surprisingly. Steak initially thought that things might turn awkward or weird but Red Wine had teased him one day about his wrong usage of vocabulary and he had naturally rebutted the other man.

Another factor was that Steak felt too embarrassed to ask about their relationship and Red Wine just never talked about it. The past few weeks were pretty much the same old; deliveries, restaurant tasks and slaying fallen angels.

Master Attendant looked pleased when he saw the both of them back to their normal squabbling self, everyone else as well. Gingerbread had breathed a sigh of relief when she sat down with the two of them, the tensed air around them no longer there.

However, Steak couldn't help but let his mind run wild, many thoughts sprouting in his head. With the other's behavior, he can't help but start to believe that perhaps Red Wine just liked his body.

Heat rose within as he recounted the memories a few days back, Steak had gotten into a fight with the man over some reason he couldn't remember of. Their fights never had a clear winner, both their skills were on par so each side always ended up with injuries.

This time was the same, Steak had sheathed his sword, prepared to go cool himself off. Though Red Wine had promptly reached out to stop him, the hand around his neck pressing him down to seal their lips.

The other man's tongue had already invaded his open mouth when he got out of his shock. Red Wine pulled him even closer, their already heated bodies pressing closer. Steak could clearly feel the hardness poking at his thigh, his body burning up even more when his mind decided to supply him with the sentence Red Wine had whispered many nights ago.

They were in the training room, an enclosed space at the back of the restaurant, built specifically for training of course. Everyone knew not to come in when the two of them were fighting, based on Cola's experience.

The food soul had opened the door just to be sent flying back from the disrupted energy field. Both of them were placed on delivery missions for the rest of the month, for causing harm to others.

Steak had let the man press him against the wall, the kiss was doing things to him making his knees turn to jelly. Red Wine had already started to grind his clothed dick against his thigh, his panting loud against his ear. He shifted a little to let jut his thigh out, letting the other food soul use him for his pleasure.

The fact that he was able to see Red Wine lose control like that sent a stroke to his ego as well as heat down to his belly. He could feel his dick twitch in interest but in that moment he was more interested in the other man.

The man in front of him had a red tinge across his cheeks and his dark red eyes were glazed over, looking nothing like the Red Wine that he knew. He never knew that he had such a big effect on the man, Red Wine's pupils dilated as he started rutting faster against his thigh.

Steak had reached out almost shyly, to grab ahold of the other's hand. He always had a habit of gripping on to things, the action grounded his thoughts and emotions and he had hoped it would work for Red Wine.

The man had intertwined their hands as he started to nose around his neck, his fangs grazing across his skin. Steak could feel a shudder go down his spine, his body relaxing even more against the other's grip.

He could clearly feel the man still against him as he bit down on his neck, making him hiss at the sting. Red Wine pulled away swiftly, panting as the haze cleared in those eyes. Steak glanced down at the other's crotch, realising that the man must have came in his pants…that's…

The heat burned even more, his face undoubtedly as red as his hair as he looked back up at those dark red orbs. Red Wine had then leaned in for a kiss, a gentle lip lock which made something flutter in his heart.

Which brings him back to his thought, he didn't believe that his body was any great, at most he was just decent. There were many other food souls and humans that he believed were so much better. Like this beefy customer that he had delivered food to or like Bamboo Rice and Tempura.

Looks wise he was also just decent, so many people looked so much better, like Master Attendant himself, Boston Lobster, Sukiyaki or even Red Wine himself.

All in all, he just didn't believe he was attractive enough for someone like Red Wine but maybe the other food soul was just using this as a new way to tease him.

That thought made him gasp in horror, only realising a beat later he had gasped out loud. Skewer was looking at him weirdly, one of her eyebrows perfectly raised in an arch.

Steak cleared his throat, hoping to not seem like he was some weirdo. Skewer was one of the newer souls that Master Attendant had summoned and Steak didn't want to make such a first impression.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a foreign pressure was applied on his lower back, turning around to see Red Wine stood behind him. The man looked at him with slight concern, though Steak just felt a sinking feeling in his heart.

This thought had plagued him for the rest of the night, though the logical part of his brain knew that Red Wine wasn't the type to do this sort of thing. Perhaps he was the one that mistook Red Wine's like for like, maybe what Red Wine meant was that he only likes his body.

Though he still doesn't know why, but it seemed to be the only logical explanation. The other food soul only expressed signs of affection when they were doing those unspeakable things.

The things that he said were also just referring to his body…those scandalous things that he mentioned though his body had felt a different way. At least the bitter feeling wasn't as bad, though he couldn't help feeling even more frustrated with each interaction they had.

Deep down Steak already knew why he was feeling those feelings but if the other man was only lusting after him, he wasn't going to reveal those damned feelings.

"Oh my, what are you doing here alone? Where's Red Wine?"

Steak registered the spine-chilling voice as he downed another shot of Vodka, the burn making him scrunch up his features. He didn't particularly like alcohol but he figured it was better than feeling that twisting pain from deep within.

Recently he was feeling so much more annoyed by everything, occasionally flaring up at the tiniest thing. Master Attendant decided to leave him be, his anger wasn't something anyone wanted to be involved in.

Red Wine had more often than not made his anger even worse, resulting in the both of them arguing. Steak didn't bother with physical fights, knowing that in the end he would still allow Red Wine to step all over him.

Even though he liked the man, he didn't want the other person to just use him for something like that. Who does Red Wine think he is?

This afternoon, he was admittedly being a dick as he used all the worst insults he could think of, he was just so mad that his mouth had just ran a thousand miles to criticise Red Wine's personality, attitude, looks and anything else he could think of.

Red Wine did look quite dumbfounded by his outburst which made him feel a tad bit better but he still didn't want to see his annoying face so he had stormed off before the other could even retort anything back.

Once he cooled off, he realised that maybe he had went overboard. It was technically him that mistaken the other in the first place. Did he even have any right to be angry…

Steak initially wanted to go apologize for his words even though his pride made him second think that decision but he pressed on, knowing what he said in the afternoon was a tad bit too much.

He asked the other food souls where Red Wine was before heading to the flower garden that was in the restaurant's vicinity. Sukiyaki told him that he had seen Red Wine going towards the garden around ten minutes ago.

He knew the other food soul liked hanging around the garden so he wasn't all that surprised that he was there. Though what entered his line of sight was really surprising.

He sees the purple haired food soul seated on the bench, along with some human girl. He had stopped in his steps seeing the girl's blushed face, feeling something bitter in his insides.

The girl had leaned forward, pressing her lips towards Red Wine and Steak could distantly hear something fall, perhaps it was his jaw or perhaps it was his heart that fell straight down into the abyss.

He waited a few seconds to see if Red Wine would do anything but atlas he didn't, staying still as the girl pulled away. Steak didn't want to see anymore of this…this ridiculous scene.

He couldn't even find the energy to get angry, just wanting to get away. Steak had mindlessly wandered off, his thoughts mocking him for his own stupidity. How he ended up in a bar, downing shots after shots of vodka was unbeknownst to him.

Steak ignored the other's questioning, not wanting to think about Red Wine.

"Well, I could always drink with you." With that the food soul asked for another shot glass from the bartender as he slid into the seat beside him.

Steak couldn't be bothered, his mind travelling back to that kiss. He felt the fiery anger in his veins, at himself mostly. How did he even fall into such a deathly trap. He gripped the shot glass so tightly almost crushing it in his palm, Bloody Mary reached out to take the glass away, his eyes glinting with amusement,

"There there, no need to destroy public property."

Steak shot a glare towards the other food soul feeling the other's cold, bony hands sliding across his exposed abdomen. He shifted away from those slimey hands, turning his body away. He just wanted to drink, he doesn't need another leech hanging around.

"Aw…why do you always reject me?" Steak could imagine the pout on the other's face, hearing that whiny tone. He rolled his eyes, taking back the shot glass to pour himself another shot.

Bloody Mary was almost hanging off of him by the time he finished half the bottle, squabbling about how annoying Pretzel was with his constant chase and how conceited Red Wine was, which Steak couldn't help but agree.

The food soul continued shit talking in glee, excited to be this close to Steak without anyone disrupting. Steak on the other hand was more concentrated on the bitterness of his drink, half-heartedly listening to the other food soul.

Half of him didn't really like how Bloody Mary was insulting Red Wine but his angsty self didn't bother. He could also feel himself getting more and more tipsy with each shot, his eyes turning blurry as he stared at the counter.

Bloody Mary took notice of his state, leaning in closer to the point where his body pressed against the other. The heat radiating off of Steak pleased him greatly, his hungry eyes raking each and every part of the red haired soul.

Steak in his state wasn't able to fend off those groping hands, his mind realising that drinking around Bloody Mary was a very bad idea. Hazily, he watched the other food soul put some bills down on the counter before dragging him up.

Bloody Mary kept an arm around his waist as he led him out of the bar, his other hand reaching out to brush against his face.

"Don't-" Steak shifted away from the cold touch, turning his face to the side as he stumbled in the other's hold.

"Should I send you back to the restaurant or should I have you?" Bloody Mary mused, his eyes twinkling with anticipation.

Steak tried breaking free from the other's iron grip though his attempts were all futile in his drunken state. His vision was blurry and he certainly couldn't stand up still, much less walk straight.

"Send me…back…" He managed, feeling the world spin around him.

To his surprise, Bloody Mary did send him back. The familiar surroundings made him feel a tad bit safer though Bloody Mary's hands were still all over him. He had occasionally felt his ass being squeezed, his hands reaching behind to bat those molesting fingers away.

A flash of purple entered his vision as they neared the restaurant before he felt the world spin yet again, this time familiar hands took a hold of him.

"Get away from him." It was Red Wine's voice though it sounded a lot more gravel as compared to usual.

His brain registered it was Red Wine and he started pushing at the man, wanting to get away. Red Wine just tightened his grip, pointing his sword at Bloody Mary.

"You know Steak was fine with me touching him and getting close to him, how's that for a change?" Bloody Mary spoke haughtily, his lips curved into a smirk.

The grip around him tightened even more as the temperature dropped down lower than before. His drunken state only registered Bloody Mary reaching out to touch him yet again though the hand was quickly smacked away by Red Wine.

Bloody Mary shot a glare at the latter before focusing on the drunken food soul, his voice sweet and luring, "We'll continue where we left off next time~"

Red Wine was mad, he was so fucking mad. For the past few weeks, Steak was behaving so weirdly. Now, this dummy had let himself end up drunk and had even landed in Bloody Mary's hands.

He eyed the red-faced food soul, the smell of alcohol permeating through the air. He really didn't know what had happened. This idiot was so obviously pushing him away, he didn't even know what he had done wrong.

Just a few weeks ago, they were still arguing over which flavour of soda was better but now the other man just wanted to bite his head off. Steak seemed to have eaten explosives, his temper getting more and more out of control. The fact that he had no idea what was happening just made him frustrated as well.

He didn't want to fight with the man but Steak's behavior was getting more and more ridiculous. He was flaring out at others and that wasn't the Steak he knew.

This afternoon, they argued again. He had to admit those insults Steak had thrown at him cut deep, it didn't seem like their usual bickering anymore. More like Steak was just insulting him for the sake of insulting him.

Seeing Bloody Mary get all handsy with Steak made his blood boil, he had wanted to cut off those vile fingers for touching what was his. Bloody Mary's words slammed into him and he truly never felt this angry before.

He half carried the man back into his room, laying him down on the bed. Steak was all fidgety the entire way which served to anger him even more. The rabid part of him wanted to claim back every part of him that was tainted by the other food soul. Continue? He will show that disgusting man that Steak was his.

Though before he could do that, he needs to figure out what exactly was wrong. Steak pushed away his hands that reached for him, turning away to back face him, clearly showing his stance.

Red Wine wasn't going to buy it, he forcefully turned the man back, straddling his hips as he looked down into the man's dazed eyes. Steak looked adorable with that dazed glare and red cheeks but Red Wine wasn't going to let it distract him.

"Get off of me," Steak only sounded tired, not even a hint of annoyance in his voice. There definitely is something terribly wrong, Red Wine got off of the man, his heart sinking straight down. His mind flickered to the conversation he had with Sukiyaki just now, realisation hitting him.

"That human girl is not- she's not anyone. She confessed to me but I rejected her." He explained almost desperately.

"Do you even like me?" Steak's voice was so soft, as if he was just asking the air around him.

"What?" Red Wine was flabbergasted. Of all things Steak could've asked, he asked this.

"Never mind."

Red Wine reached out to grab the man again, forcibly turning him again to straddle him once more. "Never mind?! You ask me such a ridiculous question and then you say never mind? What's wrong? You've been avoiding me the past weeks, what happened?"

"How is that question ridiculous?" Steak still had the dazed look in his eyes though they started to mist over, the corners turning red. "Aren’t you the one being ridiculous? You don't even like me so why do you even need to explain? You could kiss her for all I care." 

Red Wine looked incredulously at the man beneath him, "What do you mean I don't like you?"

Steak scoffed at his question, a tear making its way down and it nearly ripped his heart out. He doesn't understand why Steak would think of him this way, is this why he was constantly pushing him away. Did he think he was just playing with him?

"I never knew you could be this dumb."

Steak let the alcohol do the talking, all the emotions that he had bottled up all spilling out at the moment. He wanted to get away from this bastard but his body wasn't listening to him.

The conceited man didn't even forget to insult him at his lowest, such a fucking asshole. He had then proceeded to kiss him hard, biting and sucking on his lower lip. It was definitely going to swell, Steak thought tasting iron.

Why is he always ending up in such situations, his dazed mind and drained body was useless.

"Do you not believe me when I say I like you?" Red Wine asked, his dark red eyes shining with intent. He looked mad but Steak didn't think he had any right to be. He should be the one mad, not this asshole.

"Ye, I don't." He answered defiantly, "You only lust after my body, you disgusting pervert!"

He could clearly see Red Wine raise his eyebrows at his accusation, he was probably behaving like a child but he doesn't care, at least not in his drunken state.

"Fine, I'll show you how much of a pervert I can be."

It was too much but he was determined to not produce a single sound, he bit back everything he could though some mewls and what nots did escape. He felt so betrayed by his body, still relaxing under the other's touch. He was also so angry at himself for letting the other person have him again after everything.

Just when he thought he was going to end up dying in bed or something, Red Wine started to speak properly. He told him how he was scared he might be uncomfortable with all that affectionate stuff so he didn't do it outside of sex. As well as how he was sorry that he didn't realise he was hurting him instead.

_Oh_

He had mistaken Red Wine in ways more than one, he realised. Steak suddenly felt incredibly stupid but what else could he do other than accept his fate.

The next morning was eventful, Steak had woken up to a limp dick in his ass, his entire body sore and aching along with a horrible headache. His entire body flushed as he remembered the events of the night before.

Red Wine had told him clearly that he likes him for him, not for anything else. He suddenly felt like an idiot, his thoughts were going to get himself killed one way or another.

His mind flashed to all those things Red Wine had almost always done for him; whether it was to buy him his favorite snacks and drinks or making sure he got enough rest in the ice arena or protecting him in battle even though he should be the one doing the protecting.

Steak could feel the tight grip around his waist, the warm feeling in his heart a nice addition to this disastrous morning. Everything was just...pretty nice.

"Why didn't you push her away?"

"Chivalry isn't dead."

"You still have the cheek to call yourself a gentleman?!"

"Well…I was pretty gentle last night…"

"No you weren't-You!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aint really that big of an explicit writer, am feeling slightly embarrassed for writing this but still hope u enJOY 
> 
> i don't know whether i will still write for this pairing, i wrote it like in a heat of a moment. might add them to my bubble tea appreciation post hmMMmMm
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	2. Another Glass of White Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steak tries giving his first head, and the events that followed after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, i have an excuse to write more fluffy smut between the two of them.

Red Wine eyed the kneeling man in front of him, his face as red as his hair. He could feel a smile tugging at his lips, his hands reaching out to cup the man's face.

"It's all yours. "

The red on Steak's features burned even brighter at that, his panting getting heavier by the second. The heated breaths against the tent of his pants sent nice tingles down his spine.

When Steak said he wanted to give him a blowjob, he tripped on the stair that he was climbing. He wasn't sure why the man had wanted to initiate all of a sudden.

Though, Red Wine definitely wasn't complaining.

The idea of Steak giving him head was enough to make him hard and aching in his pants and he had dragged the man to their room once he got his bearings back.

He watched the man lean forward to mouth at the tent albeit shakily, this warm and damp feeling sending even more heat down his spine. He controlled himself from bucking into his mouth, not wanting to make the other man uncomfortable.

Steak reached out for the man's belt, his mind softly berating Red Wine for not even helping him. His hands were quite fumbly from his nerves, not able to remove the belt properly.

Red Wine took note of the situation, smiling even more as he finally helped the man, removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants for him. He scooted his pants and boxers off slightly, letting his length free from its confinements.

Steak eyed the appendage, feeling his throat go dry and his body heat up even more. Why had he even wanted to do this in the first place, he just thought that the other man was always giving him pleasure, making him come from his mouth and tongue alone.

And if Red Wine could do it then he definitely could but now being in front of the actual thing just sent mixed signals. He wasn't experienced in this department, it was always Red Wine that guided him. He wasn't sure whether he would be able to do it.

But nonetheless, he's still going to give it a try. He reached his hand for the muscle, the other's sharp intake of breath breaking the still and heated silence.

The tip started to bead with every stroke that he did, his grip tight as if he was holding onto the hilt of his sword. He didn't dare to look at the man, his face aflame with the embarrassment of the situation.

"It's alright if....you don't want to do it." Red Wine's strained voice came from above him. Steak lifted his head up, looking into warm eyes and he was even more determined.

He surged forward, fitting whatever he could fit into his mouth, almost choking himself on the hard velvet. The man above him tensed with a low groan, the sound sending even more heat down under into his abdomen.

The musky smell was quite strong but Steak didn't really mind it. The taste of the other man's precum was slightly bitter but it sent a jolt of consciousness that he was here doing this.

Steak started running his tongue lightly around the organ, his hand gripping onto the parts that he couldn't fit into his mouth.

He thought of how Red Wine does it, licking, sucking and nipping at the length in his mouth, trying to replicate what the other man does on him.

The man above has gripped onto his hair and horn, his hips quivering to control himself from thrusting into the wet, hot heat as another groan left his mouth,

"Fuck..."

The sounds were sending so much heat into him, at least he knew Red Wine was enjoying it which had made him really happy. The touch on his horn was grounding and comforting, albeit quite sensitive. The touch further making him heated up as he continued licking around the length in his mouth.

Steak tried to take in even more, relaxing his throat as he guided the length in though his gag reflex immediately kicked in, his throat consticting around the tip before he pulled away.

The lewd sight of his saliva coating the man's length made him flush as he coughed into his hand,

"You didn't have to do that." Red Wine brushed a hand across his forehead, sweeping up his sweaty fringe.

Steak just shook his head, as he went back to take in the length once more. His hand reached for the man's balls, lightly grazing his nails along the sack as he started sucking hard at the tip.

"Fuck... Steak... I'm going to-

The mentioned could feel a push at his frame but he stayed put, dipping his tongue into the eyelet before spurts of heat filled his mouth.

He could feel Red Wine shuddering as he came into his mouth, the thick liquid had a unique taste; bitter, salty with a tang to it but he figured it wasn't that bad.

Steak pulled away once he felt the length go soft, his mouth still filled with come. Some of it had trickled down his slightly open mouth, the sticky feeling not really pleasant.

He had glanced up at the other man as he swallowed down the warm liquid, seeing Red Wine's dazed out features as he panted heavily. That sight had made him proud of himself, happy that he could make the other man feel as much pleasure as he did.

Red Wine pulled up the man, bringing him up for him to straddle him.

"Am i really not that heavy?" Steak asked, his cheeks still flushed and red. Even if he was by no means _beefy_ , his physique was still slightly bigger than Red Wine.

"No you aren't, besides I won't break so easily." Red Wine had reassured, settling his hands on the other's hip. One of his hands had reached up to wipe at the line on the corner of Steak's mouth,

"You really didn't have to swallow. "

The blush never subsided, just burning up even more as Steak avoided his eyes.His other hand had reached to palm the other through his pants, hard length evident under his touch. Steak stiffened in his hold before he relaxed the next moment as he continued his ministrations.

Red Wine removed the other's belt, the man assisting him to unbutton his pants. He pulled at the man's boxers, slipping his hand in to grip at the leaking length.

"Did you get hard from sucking on my cock?" He whispered into Steak's red ear, watching the flush run down his neck. Don't get him wrong, if he was the one that did it, he would have gotten hard and leaking as well but Red Wine just loved to tease the younger man.

"No!"

"Liar."

He started to move his hand, up and down as he stared at the other man's features. He wasn't able to see how he had looked like on his dick which was quite a pity but it was alright because he knew Steak would've looked pretty either way.

"You're so good to me, so good for me." He uttered as he sped up his pace, his fingers rubbing against the tip.

Steak had taken to wrap his arms around him loosely, pressing his cheek against his shoulder so that he wouldn't headbutt the other with his horns.

His body was quivering with each twist and turn, soft noises slipping out of his mouth as he neared the edge.

"I love you." that sentence had slipped out of Steak's mouth when he came into the other's hand. He only realised what he said a beat later when he finally caught his breath. He jolted up from his position, his eyes wide and cheeks even more flushed if that was even possible.

"No! I didn't mean it- wait, i did but-mhn

Red Wine had captured his lips, knocking his teeth against his as he pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was intense, the man in front of him invading his mouth with vigor.

The kiss made him even more dazed than before, his arms pulling the man closer as the kiss deepened. He could feel Red Wine's hand roaming up to press at the back of his head while the other hand left his dirtied pair of boxers.

Steak could only hear his beating heart running for miles, his brain covered with a layer of fuzz from the events that had happened. His body was still very much heated up, feeling as if it would start smoking at any time now.

The kiss finally slowed down before Red Wine pulled away from those swollen lips, a string of saliva connecting them. Red Wine had continued to pepper little kisses all over Steak's face, leaving a last peck on his lips.

"I love you too."

Steak couldn't help feeling the bubbles that surged to the surface, a smile tugging at his lips as the sentence replayed in his head. Their foreheads were pressed together, nothing escaping his eyes as he took in all the warmth and love in those dark red orbs.

"Let's get cleaned up."

They took a while in the shower, wasting away precious water because Red Wine was unable to resist the temptation of the other man. Steak was just minding his business, lathering up some soap when the man decided to attack him from behind in an attempt to push him up against the wall. Though Steak had only slipped on the slippery floor, crashing heavily onto the perpetrator as they both fell onto the ground in a heap.

A pained hiss had him scramble back up, turning around to see Red Wine sprawled on the floor, with one of his hand holding onto his back as he winced in pain.

"Are you alright!?" Steak had kneeled down quickly, reaching over to help the man up. Red Wine had only flinched as he tried to move, only able to sit up after some effort.

Steak had reached out for the man's shoulder and knees though Red Wine had only shifted away, "Wait…" he glanced down to his half-hard dick before glancing back up at Steak, his request obvious.

Steak had followed his gaze, his face flushing at the sight. He then glared back at the man, "You're already injured and you still care about that?"

Realisation dawned on him the next second, the heat rising on his cheeks as he helped the man up. He half carried him towards the toilet, letting Red Wine sit on the lid. Steak then, turned back to the shower, not forgetting to draw the shower curtains as he continued his shower.

"Steak…" it almost sounded like a whine but Steak wasn't having it.  
"Serves you right."

No matter how much he had wanted to let the other man rot outside, Steak didn't have it in him to ignore those pained hisses. He sighed heavily, wrapping a towel around his waist as he left the shower.

Red Wine had looked at him with bright, shiny eyes as he made his way to him.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah…"

Steak helped the other man up again, supporting him to the shower. He half wanted to dump the man in there and walk off but there was a chance that Red Wine might just fall and injure himself even more so he stayed to help the man rinse off the soap on his body. At least the man wasn't giving him anymore of that suggestive stuff, if not he would've really left him here.

After their long shower which ended up in an injured back and somewhat of sexual frustration, both on Red Wine's part, Steak had helped the man to the infirmary to get a check on his back.

Sweet Tofu had given them an almost knowing look after he heard of the situation, "Did someone go a little too rough~"

Red Wine nearly choked on the water that he was sipping on while Steak had blushed bright red almost storming out of the room but he kept his cool albeit throwing more than a few glares at the purple haired man.

The latter had just gotten a small strain, nothing that big. Just no more strenuous activities for the time being, Sweet Tofu had sing-songed to them in which Red Wine had just made a face.

"Don't look at me like that, you were the one dumb enough to do that." Steak said as he helped Red Wine into bed.

"You looked so irresistible i couldn't help it."

Steak flushed at that as he pressed down hard on the other's back, making him yelp in pain.

"Pervert."

"Steak…"

"No."

"Just once?" Red Wine asked with a small wiggle to his hips.

"Go to sleep." Steak pulled up the blankets around the protesting soul, ignoring all his attempts. He swears he would cut the other man's dick off one day or another. He doesn't understand how Red Wine of all people, the most laziest food soul he had ever seen to be more horny than a dog in rut. He doesn't get it, neither did he want to.

Those puppy dog eyes were slowly getting to him, the half pout on the other's thin lips making him look ridiculous but Steak had finally caved in, _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it was too soft and sappy but i highkey love it. i just want sappy stuff ;.; 
> 
> This was pretty self-indulgent uwu but hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> I might continue writing random ass one shots following the events of the previous chappie without any fixed timeline stuff and all.  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
